Στο σχεδιάγραμμα
by miss selah
Summary: She thinks she knows him. She think she knows why he acts the way he does. He thinks she might be right. [Kyouya x Haruhi][Prompt 92: All That I Have]


* * *

**Στο σχεδιάγραμμα**

* * *

She thinks that she knows him, she thinks that she knows the way his mind works because she knows how everyone else works. She thinks she has him pined, like a butterfly to a tack board.

He tells her he's an egoist; that because of the way he was raised he only does things for his own gain and no one elses. He's lying, and she knows it, because the truth is that he is only an egoist around her, because _he _thought that that was the way that _she _worked, that she would appreciate his cynicism where Tamaki's humor and boyish charm had failed.

He had been wrong.

She appreciates him alright, because he was good at hiding his intentions that it's like a game now and she does so love to play with him. She appreciates him because he was only nice when he thought she wasn't watching, because he thought that she got enough of _that _behavior from Tamaki. She appreciates him because he is good at forgiving and better at forgetting, and she appreciates him because she's seen his files that he keeps, the files that he hides from view, and she's seen the doodles on them that are great, but not _fantastic _so he doesn't dare show anyone for fear his father will not like them.

Just like he wont show his father _her _because he's scared that he wont like her either.

She appreciates him because the drawing that she saw, the doodle that he was too embarrassed to share with any of them, who should have been his closest friends in the world but weren't (because he doesn't have any friends, but she thinks that's just another lie too), was one of her, and in her opinion, was quite nearly realistic. He had captured her, a moment in time, on the roof top of the expo, her hand in her hair and her three sunset red hairclips threatening to fall out. There was a smile on her face then, and it looks the same as the smile on her face now as she slips it back in to the filing case, praying that he wont notice the shuffled papers.

But Kyouya has barely to walk in, to see that hidden smile in her eyes, to know that she's been up to something, and a smear of graphite on his page lets him know exactly what without even having to ask her.

He looks up, and he thinks that she knows that he knows, and that's the only reason that she comes over to him then.

"You're very talented with a pencil." She whispers in hushed tones, so that Tamaki can't hear and Tamaki can't come running to ask what pencils they are talking about. She thinks that he doesn't want anyone to know.

"I am. . . adequate." He tells her in the same tone, and hides his drawing of her beneath a blank sheet of paper, just in case one of the other boys decides to come over and see what they are discussing. It hasn't escaped him that they are standing nearly head to head, and that she is giggling as though he has just told her a silly joke. It hasn't escaped him that her shoulders are leaned in to him, taking shelter in his body and it hasn't escaped him that his muscles are tensed, ready and willing to pull her closer.

They are standing as though the are a couple, and that _certainly _hasn't escaped him.

The funny thing is that it hasn't escaped her either.

"It looks just like me." She tells him, lifting a brow.

He doesn't tell her that no, it doesn't. He doesn't tell her that there's something missing, some line or imperfection that looks wonderful on her, but he hasn't master with a pencil yet. He doesn't tell her that it doesn't matter if it looks like her or not, it doesn't have her smell and no matter how many times he redraws it, he can still only hear her laughing when he closes her eyes. He doesn't tell her that it's not right because _he's _not in the picture, because he's not in the picture anyways no matter how much he wants to be.

He doesn't tell her so many things that he hasn't told anyone before and will probably never tell anyone else. He doesn't tell her, but he wants to.

"Hey Ky – ou – ya!" Honey cries out as he latches on to his leg, trying to get in on their conversation. "What are you guys doing over here?"

"Discussing fine art!" Haruhi confides without missing a beat before she turns her attentions back to Kyouya – back to where they had always been, only he didn't know it yet. "Weren't we, Senpai?"

He thinks he blushes, but he can't be sure.

She thinks she knows him. She thinks that she knows each of the emotions that flit across his face, she thinks that she knows why he acts the way he does, and why he acts so differently for each person. She's almost sure that she knows his reasoning for acting the way he does towards _her, _but she can't be entirely positive she she never dares to ask.

But she _thinks _she knows.

He thinks she's right.

* * *


End file.
